


I'll Keep You Safe

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [197]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Teen Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you puh-leeeease write a weechester fluff fic about teen sammy having nightmares so he tries to sneak into deans bed but dean wakes up asking sammy what's wrong and sammy starts crying but eventually he confesses he needs dean cause he's scared and then cuddles? Thank you I love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

Sam woke up suddenly, shaking and shivering under the sheets. He looked around, only to see the smudgy dark shapes of the items in the motel room.

He looked over and saw Dean sound asleep and Sam shivered despite the warmth of the blankets.

Sam whimpered and tried to settle back into bed, but when he closed his eyes, all he could see what his nightmares, and he sat back up, shaking softly.

He looked back over at Dean’s sleeping body, and Sam slunk out of his bed, and over to Dean’s. His older brother was sound asleep and Sam bit down on his lip, before he started joining Dean in the bed, even though he was far to old to be sleeping in the same bed as Dean when John was out.

he was almost settled beside Dean, when Dean woke up, confused.

“Sammy? The fuck…what are you doin’?” Dean asked, sleep laced in his voice.

“Dean…I…I couldn’t…I needed…”

“Dude…spit it out.”

“S-sorry…I need you, Dean.” Sam whimpered softly. “Nightmares wouldn’t go away. I can’t get them to leave Dean. I need ya. I can’t….” Sam broke down, and tears started streaking his cheeks.

“Whoa, hey…” Dean said, forcing himself to wake up more. he pulled Sam close to him and wrapped his arms around his shaking brother. “Hey, calm down, Sammy. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Not while I’m here. Nightmares can’t get ya.”

“Dean….” Sam cried into Dean’s chest, gripping tightly to the night shirt Dean had on. “Need you. Need you Dean. I’m scared. I need you.”

“Nothing’s gonna get you, Sammy.” Dean said softly. “I’ll keep you safe.”

He cradled Dean in his arms, cuddling with him until Sam slowed down, soft hiccups and gasps replacing the sobs.

“You wanna say in my bed tonight?”

Sam nodded, and sniffed, wiping away tears from his face.

“Alright, c'mon.” Dean said, lying down. Sam laid by Dean, and Dean put the sheets over their bodies. “Better not take all the sheets.”

Sam laughed softly, as he felt sleep start to overtake him again. “I’ll try not to Dean.” Sam murmured, before slipping back into unconsciousness.


End file.
